


Will You Be My (Fake) Wife?

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:13:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: “So what you need from us is a date?”“A fake spouse, yes.”When an object from the future gets displaced, Ava needs the help of the Legends to go undercover and retrieve it





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Currently unsure how many chapters there will be and how quickly I'l be able to update it, future chapters will hopefully be a little longer than this one
> 
> Hop you guys enjoy!

The Legends are sitting in the galley eating dinner after a succesful day of fixing anachronisms when a portal opens and through it comes none other than Ava Sharpe.

“The anachronism was fixed and we _didn’t_ make it worse,” Sara says as she stuffs her face with food.

“I’m not here about whatever anachronism you may have dealt with today.”

“Then what, pray tell, are you doing here?”

Ava sighs, reluctant to give up the reason as she’s sure she won’t hear the end of it but that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have a job to do.

“There’s an anachronism that despite all of our resources we can’t just run in and wipe everyone’s memories, the object that’s been displaced is highly guarded and requires undercover work, and the bureau is a bit lacking in that department.” Ava tries to gauge Sara’s reaction, they don’t hate each other, at least Ava thinks they’ve moved past that, but they’re also not quite friends. Sara smiles.

“So what you’re saying is, you need the Legends’ help.”

“No.” Sara raises her eyebrows. “Okay, yes.”

“The bureau asking for our help? The world really must be doomed,” Nate says and immediatley regrets it when Ava glares at him.

“What kind of anachronism are we talking about?”

“Mark and Belle Peterson have come into contact with an object from the future. This object, when exposed to a subjects blood will make the subject stronger and cure them of most diseases and an object like that in the hands of a criminal will change the future if we don’t get it back to where it belongs.” Sara stands up halfway through Ava’s sentence.

“An object like that should be destroyed, not brought back.”

“Destroying it would change the future, Captain Lance.”

“Probably a better option than giving future mirakuru back to whoever made it.”

Ava opens her mouth, then closes it. She’s read Sara’s file so really she should have expected the anachronism would bring back memories but she hadn’t really thought about the connection before Sara brought it up.

“Look, Sara, it’s not the same drug that you’ve been in contact with, while it’s got its similarities this one is less powerful, it makes the subject stronger, but not invincible, but the object is significant enough that it can greatly impact the past.”

Sara’s jaw is clenched and Ava regrets asking for her help, doesn’t want to bring up old pain. In the end Sara sighs.

“We can figure out what to do with it after we get it out of Peterson’s hands. What’s the plan?”

Ava lets out a breath of relief. She explains to the Legends that the object is heavily guarded by Peterson’s most trusted guards, some of whom will have already been in contact with the object. Every year the Petersons host a couple’s retreat of sorts, it’s got less therapy than what would normally be in a couple’s retreat, that is to say no therapy, and is more about everyone involved mingling, having a good time away from their normal lives, whatever those lives might entail, and making donations to whatever project the Petersons may be working on, which this year, while there being no mention of it to the participating couples, will include the object, more specifically recruiting people to understand the object, and people to use it on. Ava, and whichever Legend goes with her, will be tasked with finding out where the object is being held and a way to extract it and the infected soldiers without messing with time too much.

“So what you need from us is a date?”

“A fake spouse, yes.”

“Right, who wants to be married to Agent Sharpe?” There is a chorus of ‘not it’ from the gathered Legends which comes as no surprise to Sara. “Looks like you’re stuck with me, Agent Sharpe.”

“Better discuss our cover.” Ava nods at Sara and starts making her way out of the galley, towards the bridge and Sara’s office, Sara following not far behind.

 

They’re well into discussing their cover when Sara brings up the object again.

“I won’t let what happened with Slade Wilson happen again.”

“And it won’t. There are similarities with what you encountered on Lian Yu but this object is far less potent and is mostly used for its medical properties from where it’s from.”

“Ivo said the same thing about the mirakuru.”

“I don’t know all that much about mirakuru, but this object doesn’t make the subject nearly as strong, from what we know it has no neurolgical effects and the effect it has on the subject’s strength goes away after a few days of not being in contact with it.”

Sara nods thoughtfully, it’s hard to imagine anything like the mirakuru being good, but she trusts Ava and she figures she’ll soon have first hand experience with it anyway. It doesn’t stop her from dreaming of freighters and submarines and super soldiers.

Their covers are simple, Sara and Ava Summers, married for two months, lived together for six. They both work at the same company but different departments, which is how they met. Sara gets Gideon to fabricate wedding rings and Ava gives her one day to pack whatever she may need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the mirakuru reference this isn't supposed to be an angsty fic
> 
> If you haven't watched Arrow mirakuru is a miracle drug that cures all diseases and makes the subject inhumanely strong but messes with their mind, Sara and Oliver encountered it first on Lian Yu and then in Starling City


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, hopefully next chapter will take less time but I make no promises  
> I hope you enjoy!

Sara’s finishing up packing everything she’ll need when Gideon informs her that Ava has arrived on the ship. She mentally goes over everything she’ll need; formal clothes, sleep clothes (she’s fairly sure Ava will complain if she sleeps naked), casual clothes, beach clothes (the place they will be staying is right next to the beach), toiletries, most of her knives, and her bo staff. She slips on the wedding band and changes into a dress before going to find Ava.

“Gideon, tell everyone to gather at the bridge,” she says as she picks up her bags.

When she makes it to the bridge Ava’s leaning against the center console and the rest of the Legends are starting to arrive as well. Ava’s wearing a blue dress and Sara won’t deny she looks hot in it, however she can’t shake the feeling that Ava’s not quite comfortable, though that could be due to the fact that they’re going to have to pretend to be married, and not what she’s wearing. She nods to Ava and waits for the rest of the Legends to gather before she speaks.

“I’m leaving Amaya in charge while I’m gone, don’t take the Waverider on any joyrides and make sure you can be contacted at all times in case we need back up.”

The Legends all nod in response and then Ava’s opening a portal that leads to an empty parking lot, save for a singular car, a little ways away from the mansion they’ll be staying in. Ava fishes something out of her pocket and unlocks the car and they go to put their bags in the back.

“Bureau mission, bureau issued car, I’m driving,” Ava says as she gets into the driver’s seat before Sara gets a chance to argue.

“Fine, but only because I want my wife to be happy,” Sara as she gets into the passenger seat and lifts up the hand with the wedding band on. Ava rolls her eyes in reply.

 

They’re among the first to arrive at the mansion and one of the mansion’s servants lead them to their room. She offers to carry their bags for them but both Ava and Sara tell her that they prefer to carry them themselves. Before she leaves them to settle in she gives them direction to the ballroom where the ‘first day party’ will take place. The moment the door closes behind her Ava and Sara start taking in the room, it’s quite spacious, on one side of the room is a desk and a wardrobe and on the other is a queen sized bed with two night stands. Next to the exit out of the room is another door that leads to a personal bathroom. Sara puts one of her bags on the bed and opens it, emptying it of almost all the knives she packed.

“What are you doing?”

“Decorating,” Sara smiles as she starts hiding the knives all around the room. Ava rolls her eyes.

“Just make sure no one can find them, the last thing we need is getting our cover blown because of your paranoia.”

“Yeah, well, if super soldiers decide to come into our room in the middle of the night you’ll be happy to have something to stab them in the eye with withing arm’s reach.”

Ava’s quiet after that. Sara had promised she would be fine with the mission but Ava worries what memories being near something resembling mirakuru even a little will do to her. They unpack the rest of their things in silence and get ready for the mingling about to ensue. They decide against trying to work out where the object is being held the first night, not wanting to already arouse suspicion that they weren’t just there to relax.

 

An hour later and everyone’s arrived and they’re all gathered in the mansion’s big ballroom listening to the Petersons welcome them and talk a little about their current projects, none of which include a small object capable of making super soldiers. Sara has an arm around Ava’s waist and a drink in her other hand, only half paying attention to what is spoken as she surveys the room, they might not be actively trying to find the object but if there’s one thing Sara’s learned over the years it’s to always be aware of your surroundings. There are five other couples there, not including the Petersons. Mr. and Mrs. Clark, Mr. and Mr. Wight, Mr. and Mrs Hill, Mr. and Mrs. Davis, and Mrs. and Mrs. Hall. Both Clarks are doctors and might be a prime target for the Petersons if they’re recruiting people to study the object, if they haven’t already been recruited. The Wights consist of one college professor and one COO, they have the funds to donate to the Petersons’ projects but it’s doubtful either of them will be recruited for the anachronism. The Hills own some big company, the Davises are politicians and the Halls own multiple gyms.

The evening goes by fairly quickly, they don’t learn much more than that Sara can out drink just about anyone in the room but that comes as a surprise to no one. She’s doing shots with Mrs. Davis when Ava finds her.

“Sara, how much have you had to drink?” Ava tries to say it as a worried wife but she can’t help actually being a little worried by Sara drinking so much when they’re on a mission.

“Not enough,” Sara giggles with a carefree smile. “Come drink with us babe.”

“I think you’ve had enough to drink and that we should go to bed instead.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Sara salutes before downing her last shot and standing up, stumbling a little before she leans on Ava. “Sorry Mrs. D, the missus wants me all to herself, what can I do?”

Ava rolls her eyes and tells Mrs. Davis goodnight before leading Sara out of the room and towards the hall. When they’ve almost reached their room and there’s no one else in view Sara withdraws from Ava and walks perfectly fine on her own. Ava finds herself missing the warmth of Sara so close to her but is relieved Sara isn’t actually as drunk as she made herself out to be when they were in the ballroom.

“What did you find out?”

“Other than the fact that the Davises are definitely not happily married despite trying to make everyone think they are? Nothing. How about you?”

“Yeah, me either,” Ava says as she opens their door and gestures for Sara to go in before her.

“Looks like I married a gentlewoman,” Sara winks before entering the room. Ava rolls her eyes.

Ava eyes the one bed in the room as she follows after Sara.

“I’ll sleep on the floor.” It’s Sara’s turn to roll her eyes.

“Oh please, we’re both grown ups, we can share a bed.” Ava looks like she’s about to argue before Sara starts speaking again. “Or are you afraid you won’t be able to control yourself, Agent Sharpe?”

“Fine, we’ll share.” Ava turns to the door to take her off shoes and puts them neatly next to it and when she turns back around she’s met with a half naked Sara facing away from her.

“You know there’s a bathroom right?” Ava asks while turning back around, trying not to think about Sara’s bare back, the muscles she could clearly see there and how it’s too smooth for someone who’s the led the life Sara has, but she supposes the Lazarus Pit will do that for you.

“Yeah?”

“Then why do you feel the need to change in the middle of the room?” Ava can feel Sara’s eyes on her but she is very intently looking at the wall on the opposite side of the room from Sara.

“You stop being shy when you go from an island to the League of Assassins to sharing a timeship with five to eight other people,” Sara shrugs as she pulls on a tee. “I’m decent, you can turn around now.”

“Right,” Ava says and there’s a faint blush on her cheeks as she turns back around to face Sara.

Sara studies her for a moment before she grabs her toiletries and goes into the bathroom, leaving Ava alone in the room for a few minutes. Ava spends the time finding her own toiletries and night clothes before Sara walks back into the room and Ava walks into the bathroom. When she comes back into the room Sara’s standing by the now open window and surveying it as she hangs up her phone.

“Everything okay?”

“Yeah, I was just thinking of taking a walk.”

“Want me to come with?” Sara shakes her head.

“It’s fine, just felt like some air, don’t wait up,” Sara says as she grabs her jacket and jumps out the window, scaling down the wall. She’s out of sight by the time Ava makes it to the window, she sighs and pulls the window almost shut, but open enough that Sara will be able to get it open again when she wants back in. Ava goes to sleep and promises to kill Sara if she manages to blow their cover on the first night because she got restless.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like this chapter!

Ava stirs just a little at the sound of Sara grunting, she’s just climbed back through the window and it looks like she’s pulling something with her but it’s too dark to make out. Sara glances at her over her shoulder and sends her what Ava thinks is an apologetic look.

“Sorry, go back to sleep,” she says as she closes the window and proceeds to take her shoes and jacket off. Ava closes her eyes and feels a dip in the bed next to her before she falls back asleep.

The first thing Ava notices the second time she wakes up is something holding her down. She tries to get free but finds she can’t and opens her eyes only to see blonde hair. She then remembers where she is, who she’s with, and that sometime during the night Sara had decided to use Ava as a pillow.

“Sara?” Sara doesn’t answer, if anything she cuddles more into Ava. “Sara wake up.” Ava can feel an arm shifting on her waist but other than that there’s no sign of Sara waking up or moving off her. “Sara!” She’s whisper shouting at this point and Sara finally opens her eyes.

“What?” Sara asks groggily before she realizes exactly who she’s lying on top off. “Sorry,” she says as she rolls to the side, finally releasing Ava. Ava tries not to miss the warmth of Sara next to her.

Ava takes a moment to stretch and get the feeling back in the left side of her body before she gets out of bed and heads for her suitcase to find clothes for the day. It is then that she spots a new addition to the room, a black suitcase that definitely wasn’t with them when they left the Waverider the day before.

“What’s this?”

“What’s what?”

Ava points at the suitcase and Sara groans as she has to sit up to see exactly what Ava’s pointing at.

“Oh, it’s for you,” Sara says and Ava thinks she sees Sara’s cheeks redden just a little.

Ava tentatively moves to the suitcase and opens it, half expecting it to be a prank of some kind. Instead what she finds is a collection of suits, formal trousers and shirts. She doesn’t notice Sara moving from the bed until she’s leaning against the wall next to Ava.

“It’s stupid, you just, don’t get me wrong you looked hot, but you looked so uncomfortable in a dress and considering your usual clothes I figured this would be more comfortable,” Sara says, looking anywhere but Ava, feeling stupid and embarrassed for having called Amaya in the middle of the night just to bring a suitcase full of suits to Ava when she wasn’t even one hundred percent sure it’s the dress that had been the issue the day before. She’s about to say something to dismiss the whole thing when Ava looks at her with gratitude and Sara’s heart melts.

“Thank you,” is all she says, but the words along with the way she says them is enough to settle the anxiety that had started to rise in Sara’s stomach.

“Yeah, well, it wouldn’t do for you to blow our cover just ‘cause you’re not wearing clothes you’re comfortable in,” Sara says as a way to deflect the emotions she feels in her stomach, trying to get back to their familiar banter instead.

Ava rolls her eyes but there’s still a hint of gratefulness in her eyes as she turns back to look at the suitcase. She looks through her choices and just as Sara goes to the bathroom it dawns on Ava that Sara had called her _hot_. She feels her cheeks color as she picks out an outfit for the day, settling on a pair of black trousers with a red shirt and black tie.

 

When they join the other guest Ava feels a lot more comfortable and confident than she did the day before and she can’t get over that _Sara_ had gone through so much trouble for her on a hunch. They’re currently sitting in a couch talking with Mr. and Mr. Wight, who are in a couch opposite them. Sara is sitting leaned into Ava’s side and Ava has an arm around her shoulders. The COO, Andrew, has just finished telling the story of how they met and is now looking expectantly at Ava and Sara, waiting for them to do the same. Sara pulls back a little so she can look from the Wights to Ava as she starts telling the rehearsed story.

“We work for the same company, I lead my own team and Ava does the same. We didn’t really talk much until one day this uptight stick up her ass decides to try and tell my team how to do our job and point out every way in which our process is wrong and inefficient.” Ava rolls her eyes and is about to give a retort when Sara puts her hand on Ava’s knee and Ava forgets how to form words.

“And she just wouldn’t stop bugging us about it. _I_ think she just couldn’t stay away from me, even though she refused to admit it whenever _I_ helped _her_.” Ava makes a sound of protest, forgetting for just a second that they’re supposed to be hopelessly in love.

“No, your team just really is that incompetent,” she says in the same tone she uses whenever she tells the Legends just how incompetent she finds them. Sara raises an eyebrow at her. “But you’re also hardworking, you have good morals, and you care about each other and whenever you’re not trying your best to screw up the company you’re actually good people,” Ava says and turns away, not noticing Sara smiling softly at her, or that Sara starts leaning towards her before Ava turns back, and instead of Sara’s lips finding Ava’s cheek, they find her lips instead. Sara pulls back after a second but it’s enough time for Ava to forget how to breathe.

“I still think she just liked seeing me,” Sara says with a smile on her lips. “And after a while I swept her off her feet.” Sara leans back into Ava, takes the hand that’s hanging over her shoulder in her own hand and looks every bit the part of someone in love. Because that’s what this is, despite the tingling on Ava’s lips it’s just a part they have to play. It’s not like she wants to kiss Sara anyway, Sara’s lips are just really soft and distracting.

Chris, the college professor, makes a comment about how cute they are together and after that they start talking about meaningless things.

 

A little while later Sara is doing shots with Mr. Clark, because god knows she can’t go one evening without doing shots. Ava shakes her head and is about to intervene when she gets close enough to hear Sara speak.

“Please, I could totally beat you at arm wrestling. In fact, let’s make it interesting, loser has to drink the rest of the shots,” Sara says as she gestures to the four shots the two have yet to down.

Sara is wearing a conservative black dress that covers her arms and if you don’t pay attention it’s easy to miss the defined muscles there and Mr. Clark is definitely not paying attention. He laughs at Sara’s challenge and props his hand up on the table, waiting for Sara to do the same. Sara mimics his motions and smiles sweetly at him before pushing his hand down into the table with little to no effort.

“Drink up,” Sara tells the man smugly and winks at Ava when she catches her looking at them.

Sara makes to leave but then Mrs. Clark walks up and asks to arm wrestle her as well and of course Sara accepts. She beats her with just a little more effort than she used on her husband and suddenly Andrew and Chris ask if they can give it a go. Soon after everyone is standing in a line waiting to try their hand at beating Sara and this is exactly the kind of attention Ava didn’t want to draw to them, but of course she decided to take a _Legend_ on her mission and she should have known something like this was bound to happen. The last in line to wrestle her is Belle Peterson herself. Sara’s easily beat the rest of the couples but she can tell something’s different the moment Belle sits down on the opposite side of the table from her. When she takes Belle’s hand in her own she can feel the strength there, strength that shouldn’t be in a normal human.

She forces herself to continue breathing normally, to not let anything show on her face and to use this opportunity to size up their target. Belle is strong, that much is clear, but she’s nowhere near Slade Wilson strong, in fact Sara’s pretty sure she could put up a good fight if she tried, but that would be admitting to not only being strong, but being ‘I was trained by the League of Assassins’ strong and that’s not something she wants to give away. So she lets Belle win easily, only fighting back a little before the back of her hand crashes into the table. She congratulates Belle on beating her and goes to find something to drink. She feels a calming arm around her waist and then Ava’s breath is on her ear.

“You okay?” Sara can hear the worry in Ava’s voice.

“I’m fine,” she says and takes a sip of her drink before turning around so she can talk lowly into Ava’s ear with no one else hearing. “The Petersons’ definitely have the object.”

Ava’s quiet for a second before familiar annoyance makes its way onto her face.

“And why, exactly, did you feel the need to arm wrestle every single person here?”

“The Petersons wanna recruit people to use the object on, no? What better way to find out where they’re hiding it than having them bring us to it?” Ava can’t fault her logic. Nevertheless she’s about to point out how reckless, how just like a Legend, it is before Sara speaks again.

“Kiss me.”

“What?” Sara rolls her eyes.

“Belle’s watching us and right now we’re looking more like undercover agents than like newlyweds enjoying a fancy mansion and other rich people. So, kiss me.”

It’s a bad idea, Ava doesn’t quite know why she thinks it is, she knew she’d probably have to kiss Sara at some point considering they’re supposed to be married, but she can’t shake the feeling that kissing Sara is a bad idea. She kisses her anyway, because Sara is right, they’ve got unwanted attention and all their whispering would make sense if it leads to kissing, to Ava dragging Sara out of the big room and towards their bedroom, never losing contact.

So she puts a hand on Sara’s jaw and leans down to bring their lips together. She’s supposed to pull back, to end the kiss almost as soon as it happens, but then Sara runs her tongue along Ava’s bottom lip and Ava is powerless to do anything but open her mouth for Sara, and then she’s got Sara’s tongue in her mouth and for a few seconds Ava forgets where they are. Then Sara pulls back and Ava’s forced back into reality, she quickly looks to see if they’re still being watched, which they are but not as intently, not as curiously, so Ava just starts pulling Sara with her out of there, to somewhere she can be not so close to Sara and maybe actually breathe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while longer than I hoped, sorry about that, hope you guys enjoy!

Ava once again wakes up to Sara pressed to her side, only this time the hand that’s on her waist is in a fist and Sara’s body is tense against Ava. Ava can feel hot breath on her chest and Sara’s shaking.

“Sara? Sara wake up, it’s just a dream.” Sara’s breath quickens and the arm on Ava’s waist twitches. 

Ava puts a hand on Sara’s shoulder and uses all of her body and strength to push Sara off of her, the momentum making her body follow Sara’s until she’s lying on top of her. She can feel Sara’s arms responding, trying to defend herself from what her body perceives as an attacker in her nightmare, but Ava has the advantage of being awake and pins Sara’s arms to the bed.

“Sara you’re having a nightmare, wake up.” Sara’s eyes fly open and her body tenses before she recognizes the blue eyes staring down into her own and she relaxes. Ava breathes a sigh of relief and doesn’t move for a second until it dawns on her that she is currently pinning Sara to the bed, their faces only inches apart. For a brief second she considers lowering a head just a couple of inches before she rolls off of Sara, not as mortified by the thought as she should be.

“Here I thought you gave nightmares, not had them,” she says, regretting more and more bringing Sara somewhere that reminds her of so many bad memories.

“First thing for everything.”

Ava nods, doesn’t even know if Sara’s looking at her to catch the action, adamantly not looking at Sara herself. They lay in silence for a little while after that, before their alarm goes off and they get up to get ready for the day.

Ava’s tempted to put on something from the suitcase Sara brought her, something she knows she’ll be comfortable in, but they’re supposed to spend the day at the beach so she reluctantly looks through her own suitcase, pulling out a swimsuit along with a pair of shorts and a tee. 

Sara gets dressed in a bikini, a pair of shorts and an open cardigan with the sleeves rolled up.

The beach is only a five minute walk from the mansion, it belongs to the Petersons and is empty save for the resort participants. There are sun chairs occupying part of it, right next to a bar. Next to the area with the chairs, but not too close so any stray balls might hit the people occupying the space, are volleyball nets, and next to that is a shack filled with surfboards. They’re told to relax for a while before they will be playing a game of volleyball. Sara drags Ava over to a pair of sun chairs and immediately discards her cardigan.

“I’ll do you if you do me?” Sara asks as she pulls something out of the bag she brought with. Ava doesn’t register what Sara’s holding before she waves it in front of her face, her brain having short circuited at Sara’s question. She shakes her head when she realizes that what Sara’s waving in front of her face is in fact sunscreen and that what Sara is asking her to do is apply that sunscreen to Sara’s back and not… something else that Ava refuses to think about.

Ava takes the sunscreen from Sara’s hand and motions for Sara to turn around. She takes a deep breath as she squirts some sunscreen in her hand, trying her best not to stare at Sara’s back. Except she kind of has to when it comes time to apply the sunscreen, not only does she have to look at Sara’s toned back, she has to run her hands over it. Not even Ava Sharpe can deny that Sara’s attractive, despite all her flaws, despite the fact that she’s a Legend, but that’s the only reason Ava has to force herself not to stare, the only reason she has to hold back a gasp when her hand connects with Sara’s back, because she’s hot, and in no way because she thinks of Sara as anything more than a very annoying and irresponsible colleague. 

She starts firmly applying the lotion into Sara’s upper back and tries very hard not to focus on the feeling of Sara’s back under her hands. She is not as successful in her attempts as she would like. Somehow she manages get an even layer of sunscreen all over Sara’s back and the moment she’s done she takes a step back to breathe. Sara stretches as she turns back around and Ava can’t help her eyes falling to Sara’s abs. When she finally does manage to tear her eyes away Sara’s smirking at her and Ava shouldn’t be surprised that she’d been caught, they were facing each other, but she quickly looks away and hopes the blush she can feel isn’t too obvious.

“Want me to do you?” Sara’s voice is huskier than normal and Ava swears there’s a double meaning to her words that Ava chooses to ignore. She does pull her tee off and turn around so Sara can apply sunscreen to her shoulders.

Somehow Sara’s hands on Ava’s shoulders is even worse than Ava’s hands on Sara’s back, she has to hold herself back from groaning as Sara firmly works the lotion into her skin. It doesn’t help that Sara’s hands go under the straps and edges of her bathing suit, traveling a little down her back to make sure to get sunscreen anywhere the sun might touch Ava’s skin.

Sara bites back disappointment as she finishes applying sunscreen to Ava’s skin. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t thought about running her hands over Ava’s skin before, and from where she’s standing she also has a good view of Ava’s long, muscled legs, but she assumes Ava wouldn’t approve of Sara running her hands along her back for no reason. At least, she thinks Ava would never admit to liking it, but the way Ava’s breath has quickened ever since the application of sunscreen started hasn’t gone unnoticed by Sara. She bites her lip as she steps away, allows herself one more glance down Ava’s back and legs before she tells her she’s done and she goes to put the sunscreen back in her bag. She’s a little disappointed to see Ava putting her tee back on when she’s done.

It doesn’t take long after that before they’re called to play volleyball. The couples are all split up to form two different teams and the Petersons act as the referees. Ava’s the first one to serve and Sara should have been able to hit the ball back over the net after it starts traveling in her direction if she weren’t too busy not looking at the ball but instead on Ava’s arms. The ball shoots past her head and thankfully Andrew manages to hit it before it touches the ground and the ball flies over the net a couple of times before finally landing on the ground, scoring a point to Sara’s team.

Andrew serves the ball for them and Mr. Davis shoots it back over and this time when the ball comes towards Sara her brain manages to work and she jumps up into the air to shoot the ball back over and now it’s Ava’s turn to not notice the ball flying past her head. She’s been trying very hard not to look at Sara during the game but when she jumps up to hit the ball Ava’s eyes involuntarily move to Sara’s abs and the ball hits the ground behind her. She curses herself as she realizes she’s just given another point to Sara’s team and that Sara had caught the reason why and that annoying smirk had found its way to Sara’s lips. Those very soft, very kissable lips.  _ No _ , she is not doing this, she is not thinking about Sara Lance like that and she is definitely not doing it while they’re playing against each other.

She shakes her head, as if the action will have any effect on her thoughts, and forces herself to keep her eyes on the ball and not on Sara fucking Lance. And it works, for a while. The ball flies from side to side until in the end it’s 9-9. They’re playing to 10 points and are not including the rule where one team has to have two more points than the other to win which means that whichever team gets the next point will win.

Ava’s sure her team’s got this point, in fact she knows that with the angle the ball has as it’s coming towards her she should be able to hit it just right to make it very hard for anyone on the other team to hit the ball back. Only right before the ball reaches her she can feel someone’s gaze on her and of course her traitorous body’s immediate reaction is to search out Sara’s eyes, only Sara isn’t looking at her eyes, Sara is looking where Ava’s tee has ridden up and the outline of her abs can be seen through her swimsuit. Ava doesn’t even think Sara’s aware that she’s been caught staring but it doesn’t matter because Sara bites her lip and Ava forgets where she is, forgets that there’s a ball she’s supposed to be hitting, until the sound of the ball hitting the ground and her team’s disappointment at losing fills the air.

She looks away from Sara before Sara catches her staring back, before Sara can figure out that the reason her team won was due to Ava yet again being distracted by her, despite her distraction coming down to the way Sara was staring at her. Sara’s smug as she walks up to Ava, Ava wonders if it would be better or not if Sara knew the reason she won wasn’t because she had a better team but because she had distracted Ava, on the one hand Sara believes that she’s outskilled Ava which is not true and Ava wants to tell her exactly that, on the other hand Sara knowing she had distracted Ava is something Ava is sure would make her even more insufferable.

She forgets about her inner debate when Sara starts leading her towards the bar, saying she deserves a victory drink. The other couples all have something to drink and it won’t do for them to be the only ones without a drink so she follows Sara wordlessly. The bar is a little crowded so Ava stands back as she lets Sara get them something to drink. She sees the Davises walk towards the bar, the husband goes to get them something to drink while the wife catches sight of Ava and starts walking towards her.

“Ava, right? Your wife speaks about you a lot,” Mrs. Davis says as she reaches Ava.

“All good things I hope.” Ava can’t help but be a little curious at what exactly an intoxicated Sara had said about her the night before.

“She speaks quite fondly of you and your many skills.” Ava misses the way her voice changes from casual to something more suggestive as she says the last half of her sentence. 

She’s fairly sure the Davises aren’t involved in the anachronism so she’s about to try and end the conversation when Mrs. Davis puts a hand on her arm. She’s about to move away when suddenly a glass is pushed into her hand followed by a hand snaking around her waist, holding on a bit more forcefully than strictly necessary. Ava turns her head to look at Sara and she’s surprised the look on Sara’s face hasn’t made Mrs. Davis spontaneously combust. It does, however, lead to a rather quick withdrawal of the hand on Ava’s arm before she leaves without another word. Ava can feel Sara relaxing beside her, including the hand on her waist loosening its grip just a little, but Sara doesn’t let go, doesn’t move away from Ava in the slightest. Ava’s about to suggest they go back to the sun chairs or anything really so she doesn’t have to be this close to Sara, doesn’t have to try and ignore the voice in her head that keeps getting louder, telling her to get even closer to Sara, that keeps bringing thoughts of Sara that are as far from professional as thoughts can get, thoughts that Ava definitely should not have of the leader of the Legends. Before she can voice her suggestion, however, Sara’s expression changes as she looks out over the beach.

“Walk with me?” Sara asks as she moves her hand from Ava’s waist to grab her hand instead. Ava nods as they start walking down the beach, away from all the other guests.

Ava’s about to ask what caught Sara’s attention when she spots a dock a little ways down the beach with a big yacht connected to it.

“Of course there’s a boat, why wouldn’t there be a boat.” Sara shoots her hands up in the air in frustration, letting go of Ava’s hand in the process and Ava once again finds herself disappointed at the loss of contact with Sara.

“Just because there’s a boat doesn’t mean that’s where the anachronism is being stored.”

“Maybe not, but I’ll bet you those guards aren’t just there to look pretty.” Sara points at a couple of people at the entrance to the dock, they’re too far away to make out anything too distinct about them but with the way they’re positioned there’s no way they’re anything but guards.

“It definitely warrants investigation,” Ava admits. She feels eyes on her and subtly looks behind her to see the Petersons looking their direction. They haven't done anything they're not supposed to by walking away from the rest of the group but it's obvious that separating from the group has caught the Petersons' attention, and Ava supposes it doesn't help that they've moved towards the yacht, if that is where the object is being held. Ava doesn’t think before putting a hand on Sara’s neck, leaning down to kiss her. She pulls back a little, just enough that their lips aren’t touching but close enough that their breaths mingle and to someone far away it might very well look like they’re still kissing.

“We’re being watched, let’s go back to the others for now and work on a way to investigate the boat tomorrow.” She presses another quick kiss to Sara’s lips before she pulls back and takes her hand again as she starts leading them to rejoin the rest of the guests.  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably got some volleyball rule wrong but we're here for gay not accurate sports rep


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy pride month!!  
> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

Sara makes sure to make it look like she drinks a lot before they go back to their room, and to be fair, what she does drink would probably be considered a lot to someone who isn’t Sara Lance. She takes a couple of mini flasks of whiskey from the bar for good measure. They wait around for about an hour after everyone’s gone to bed before they get dressed in more comfortable clothes and climb out the window in their room. Sara stores the two flasks she’d gotten from the bar in her pockets.

“I’m assuming you know the way?”

“I didn’t  _ just _ go for a walk the other day to bring you clothes you know.” Actually that’s exactly what Sara had done but she had had time before Amaya had gotten everything made and decided to use it to map out the area, but Ava doesn’t need to know that.

When they’re a little ways away from the mansion Sara calls the Legends and tells them to be on standby and Ava does the same with the bureau. Then they begin their quiet walk to the yacht, to find out if that’s where the anachronism is being stored. It’s clear that the outside is too heavily guarded for a normal approach so when they’re close enough Ava uses her time courier to get them on board, hoping that the inside isn’t as guarded as the outside. The portal takes them to what looks to be a storage room and thankfully there’s no one inside it. Sara tentatively opens the door and is relieved to see no one outside. They step out into a hallway and start quietly making their way through the yacht, opening whatever doors they find but nowhere looks like it might hide an object from the future.

The more time they spend on the boat the more Sara wants to be done with the anachronism already, she’s had it with boats and miracle drugs and especially both of them together. Which is probably what leads to Sara opening a door with a bit more force than necessary, making something inside the room fall. They can hear the sound of footsteps in the distance and for a second they just look at each other before Sara comes up with a plan that makes a lot of sense to her in the moment.

She pushes Ava up against the wall and pulls something out from her pocket, one of the flasks she’d pocketed earlier. Ava wants to ask where Sara is going with this, there’s someone coming towards them and they’re somewhere they’re definitely not supposed to be and Sara’s worried about whiskey? But then Sara puts the flask up to her mouth and Ava’s too distracted looking at Sara’s teeth biting into the cork of the flask and pulling it out to make her own lips formulate words. Sara lets the cork drop from her lips to the floor and takes a small sip from the flask and Ava still hasn’t been able to take her eyes off that mouth. She comes back to when the footsteps start sounding closer but then Sara pushes herself against Ava and puts her free hand on Ava’s neck, pulling her down at the same time as Sara leans up.

Ava lets out a small sound of surprise at the action and Sara immediately puts her tongue in Ava’s mouth when she’s close enough. Ava can taste whiskey on Sara’s tongue and after she gets over her initial surprise she wraps her arms around Sara, pulls her closer and meets Sara’s tongue with her own. They stay locked like that for what feels like an eternity before Ava pulls back, the need to breathe catching up with her and she briefly registers footsteps coming closer before Sara’s lips travel down to her neck and Ava completely forgets where she is and what they’re supposed to be doing. She puts a hand on the back of Sara’s head and grabs her hair so she can pull her away from her throat only to lower her head again to reconnect her lips with Sara’s, oxygen be damned.

“Y-you’re not supposed to be here.”

Sara pulls away and Ava chases her lips for half a second before her brain registers that someone had spoken to them. Sara turns to the guard that’s walked in on them and giggles.

“Sorry, didn’t really pay attention to where we were going, I just had to get her to myself,” Sara says as she turns around to face the guard and leans back against Ava and the guard catches sight of her tiny flask of whiskey. 

The guard looks between them, he’s nervous, it’s obvious no one was expected to get on the yacht.

“Right, um, I have to report this to Mr. Peterson, he doesn’t want people wandering around the yacht so if you’d p-please come with me.” The guard half turns and Sara moves away from Ava in an instant and knocks the guard out cold.

“Oops,” Sara says with a smile as she looks over at Ava. Ava who still hasn’t moved away from the wall and looks oh so kissable still. Sara bites her lip before she shakes her head and remembers where they are and what they’re there for. She lets the flask in her hand fall to the floor next to the guard, the rest of the liquid spilling out onto the floor of the yacht before she starts walking again, Ava following behind her.

They walk for a little while before they start hearing voices, not loud enough to make out what’s being said but loud enough that they know someone’s there. They spend a few seconds trying to find out what direction the voices are coming from before altering their direction accordingly. It doesn’t take long before the voices become louder and soon enough they spot a room with the door ajar, soft light flowing out into the hallway. They quietly make their way to the door and Sara glances inside through the small opening in the door, she can make out a few guards but the opening isn’t big enough for anything else. She shares a look and a nod with Ava as she presses on her ear to activate her comm and tells the Legends to come to them. Ava presses a button on her time courier to send a signal to her own team before Sara kicks the door open and pulls out her bo staff as Ava pulls out her baton.

The door swings open to reveal a handful of guards as well as Mark and Belle Peterson, all of whose eyes turn to the intruders. In the middle of the room is a glass case with a round object with liquid inside of it. They don’t have any time to think about the object, however, as two of the guards immediately throw themselves at them. They go down easy, it’s clear that they haven’t been in contact with the object. The next two guards are considerably stronger, but they still feel pain and as Sara dodges one of their blows she turns and uses all her strength to kick them in the knee and they fall to a kneeling position. She hits them in the head with her bo for good measure and they drop fully to the floor. She looks over to Ava, who’s subduing her own guard, but then her baton gets knocked away and another guard comes up behind her and grabs her arms. Sara’s about to help her when she hears the sound of guns cocking. She looks over to see Mark Peterson pointing a gun at her and Belle pointing a gun at Ava.

“Drop your weapon or your wife takes a bullet.” Sara curses but lets her bo fall to the ground.

“We weren’t planning on recruiting you just yet, but seeing as you’re so eager…” Belle gives a nod to the one guard still unoccupied and they walk over to the glass case and carefully takes out the object.

They start walking towards Ava and Sara moves an inch before Mark makes a sound and moves his gun just a little to make a point and Sara clenches her jaw and looks for a way out of this. When the guard has almost reached Ava they press something on the object and a small needle pops out. Ava struggles against the arms holding her but it’s no use and Sara needs to do  _ something _ .

The guard is just about to grasp Ava’s arm as a familiar bright light blinds the room and Sara pulls a knife from her sleeve and throws it right about where the eye of the guard with the object is. As the knife hits its target the guard yells and lets go of the object before they fall to the ground just about the same time as the object does, the object shattering on impact. Sara grabs her bo from the ground and Ava kicks the foot of the guard holding her and he lets her go as time bureau agents start filtering in through the open portal. The Petersons start shooting their guns but outnumbered as they are they go down easy. A few seconds later they hear fighting coming from outside the room and then the Legends all show up, ready for a fight that’s already over. Sara gets the urge to rush over to Ava, to double check that the needle didn’t touch her and that nothing else hurt her, but she’s deep in conversation with one of her agents so Sara settles for greeting her team and quickly telling them what happened. Not long after Ava approaches her, the agent from before following her.

“Thank you for your help, Captain Lance, the bureau will handle it from here.”

Sara just nods, she’s a little put off by the formality of it all, she’s gotten used to spending time with Ava and suddenly she’s dealing with Agent Sharpe again.

“I guess I’ll see you?” Sara cringes at the awkwardness but Ava doesn’t take notice of it, she does however smile softly at Sara which Sara returns, before she gathers the Legends and makes her way back to the Waverider, happy to be done with anything resembling a miracle drug.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter to go


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this was my favorite to write, hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Sara doesn’t sleep that night, she writes it off as left over adrenaline from the mission. She gets up after a few hours and decides to work out in the makeshift gym on the Waverider instead, imagining Mark and Belle Peterson’s faces as she hits and kicks the dummy. The next day goes by as normal, they deal with an anachronism the way only the Legends can. She doesn’t see Ava and it’s weird because she’s spent three days being practically inseparable from her, but it’s not like she misses her, not like she wants to see her stupid(ly attractive) face as she lectures Sara on everything the Legends are doing wrong. She’s just gotten used to Ava being there and by the time night comes around it’s been an entire day since she’s seen her.

She doesn’t sleep that night either and it’s starting to annoy her. She makes Gideon run a check on her but there’s nothing wrong, Gideon offers to give her something to help her sleep but Sara declines, goes to the gym again instead.

Sara’s not a stranger to sleepless nights but after two nights without sleep her team starts to notice. Nate offers her some tea to help her relax but Sara knows better than to accept tea from Nate. She drinks an extra cup of coffee before they start today’s anachronism, more confident that she can function properly without sleep than her team is.

She’s just saved some actress from a group of barbarians when she hears the familiar sound of a portal opening behind her. Sara turns to a look at Ava, who’s looking as tired as Sara feels, and Ava’s looking between her and the actress clinging to her side with an expression Sara can’t quite decipher. 

“Ava! Hey!” Sara smiles at her. Ava’s face remains that of Agent Sharpe.

“Captain Lance, your team thought you might use some help on this one but I can see you have everything under control.” Ava looks at the actress and for a second her face is one of hostility before she schools herself back into a professional.

Sara frowns, having caught the expression despite her sleep deprived state, before Ava’s words catch up to her and she turns to glare at her team who are all suddenly very busy looking anywhere but at her. Sara would kill them for it it weren’t for the fact that the moment Ava stepped through the portal she feels a strange kind of kind calm.

“Sorry they dragged you out here for nothing, but while you are here you could come back to the ship, take a break from work?” Ava doesn’t register the slightly hopeful tone of Sara’s question, too busy being annoyed at the woman at Sara’s side, even though she can’t quite point out why.

“I should get back to the bureau, goodbye, Ms. Lance.” Ava’s through a portal just a second after.

“See ya around,” Sara says to the empty air before she remembers the actress and starts leading them all back to the ship.

 

Unsurprisingly she can’t fall asleep that night either. She’s about to stop trying when there’s a bright light in the middle of her room. Ava steps out of the portal with a shy smile, her hair is down and she’s wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top. It’s the first time Sara’s seen  _ Ava _ and not Agent Sharpe since they finished their mission and Sara can’t help but feel relieved by it.

“Hey,” she says softly.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to portal into your room I-”

“You couldn’t sleep?” Ava shakes her head. “Yeah, me either,” Sara says, lifting up her covers and gesturing for Ava to get in.

Ava hesitantly joins Sara in her bed, the moment she lays down Sara cuddles up to her and Ava finds herself putting a hand on Sara’s back. It shouldn’t feel so natural but somehow it does and both of them fall asleep within minutes.

When Sara wakes up Ava is gone and Sara would believe she dreamed it but there’s still a warm dip in the bed where Ava had been sleeping. Sara feels refreshed for the first time in days.

 

Ava’s already in her quarters when Sara’s ready to turn in for the night. She looks like she’s about to bolt when Sara opens the door.

“I didn’t know you were so eager to jump into bed with me, Agent Sharpe,” Sara says with a raised eyebrow, pleased when Ava blushes.

“I’m not.” It’s not as convincing with the red spreading on Ava’s cheeks.

“So you’re not here to sleep with me?”

“ _ Next _ to you.” Ava’s face grows impossibly redder at the image Sara’s words bring up in her mind.

Sara just smiles innocently at her as she gets into bed and taps the space next to her. Ava lays down on her side facing away from Sara, still unable to fully shake the image of them doing something else in the bed than sleeping, but Sara makes a sound of protest and taps her shoulder and Ava turns around with a sigh so Sara can cuddle up to her side. Ava should not be enjoying the feel of Sara so close to her or the sight of her so comfortable so much, but she does, and it would worry her if not for the fact that Sara cuddled up to her is so calming in a way that it has no right to be.

 

Ava’s gone again by the time Sara wakes up and when she’s back again that evening Sara decides to confront her about it.

“You know the least thing you could do after using me in my own bed is be there when I wake up.” Ava chokes a little at Sara’s words, why did she always have to word things  _ like that _ .

“Some of us don’t live at our place of work and have to actually shower, get dressed and eat  _ before _ we leave for work.”

“So do that here.” Sara says it like it’s the most obvious and simple solution, as if Agent Ava Sharpe showering and eating on the Waverider made sense. Though she supposes it shouldn’t be so farfetched when she’s already sleeping on the Waverider, in the Captain’s bed no less. 

“I’ll think about it,” she says as she lays down, waiting for Sara to join her before drifting off to sleep.

 

When Ava comes back again the next night she has a bag on her shoulder and looks around hesitantly, not sure where to put it. When Sara realizes she immediately walks over to her dresser and empties the top drawer, redistributing the clothes in it to the other drawers and throws an “All yours,” Ava’s way as she gestures at the drawer. Ava quickly, but neatly, empties her bag into the offered drawer and she thinks it shouldn’t feel so normal, so right, to put her clothes in Sara’s drawer, but it does, and Ava’s too tired to question it as she sets the empty bag down next to the dresser and gets in bed.

Ava’s not in bed when Sara wakes up and she can’t help but feel disappointed, she expected Ava to stay the morning when she brought over her clothes. Her disappointment lessens a little when Gideon informs her that Ava is currently eating breakfast in the galley, and she decides not to dwell on the little disappointment that remains over the fact that she still hadn’t woken up with Ava still in her bed.

She makes her way to the galley and sure enough Ava’s there, talking with Ray about something Sara can’t bother to pay attention to. She smiles at Sara as she catches sight of her and Sara’s disappointment from earlier is completely gone as she returns it. If she wasn’t so distracted by Ava she might have noticed the thoughtful look on Ray’s face as he looked between them.

 

The fourth night Ava portals onto the Waverider the Legends are nowhere to be found.

“Gideon, where’s Sara?”

“The Legends are currently out solving an anachronism, there are clothes in the fabrication room for you should you wish to go after them.”

Ava does wish to go after them and quickly makes her way to the fabrication room to change into the Victorian clothes that await her there, pleasantly surprised when she finds pants and a shirt instead of a dress already made.

When she finds the Legends they’re busy fighting a group of people, one of whom is just about to attack Sara from behind as Ava pulls out her baton and hits him in the side, Sara turning just in time to see Ava force him down on the ground.

“Shit, how late is it? I would have let you know,” Sara says, an apologetic look on her face as she throws a knife at someone without looking.

“It’s fine, anachronisms comes first, I arrived not too long ago.” Sara nods and turns her attention back on the group they’re fighting.

 

By the time they make it back to the ship they’re all exhausted, Sara doesn’t bother changing into proper night clothes, just pulls everything off until all she’s wearing is a pair of black boxers and pulls a tee out of the drawer and over her head. Only she takes it from the top drawer, too tired to remember that that’s now Ava’s drawer, but Ava notices, and seeing Sara in boxers and  _ her _ tee has Ava’s heart beating faster than it has any right to. Sara’s just about to go to bed when she notices that Ava hasn’t moved and turns to face her.

“You gonna stand there all night or you gonna join me?”

Ava looks down at the Victorian clothes she’s still wearing, she thinks about going to the Waverider’s bathroom to change but she just really wants to go to sleep so she hesitantly starts undressing next to the dresser. She’s got her back turned to Sara but she can  _ feel _ her eyes on her and she should stop while she still has her shirt on and go to the bathroom to change but she doesn’t, instead letting the unbuttoned shirt fall off of her shoulders, her bra following next, before the pants follow and she’s left in just her underwear. She pulls a tank top over her head but decides against finding a pair of shorts. Sara’s eyes are still on her when she turns around, her eyes a lot less sleepy than they had been when Ava last saw them. Sara bites her lip and Ava thinks she might combust on the spot. She would feel self conscious but the way Sara’s looking at her makes it impossible to think at all.

Ava tells herself that the step she takes is towards the bed, not towards  _ Sara _ , but she makes no move to go the left side of the bed, takes another move forward, bringing her closer to the right side of the bed, to where Sara’s standing, eyes still locked on Ava. Ava stops. She’s close enough to Sara that she could touch her if she reached out her hand, but she keeps her hands firmly at her side. Her eyes though, her eyes fall from Sara’s to the lip that she’s still biting and her mind starts replaying what had happened the last time Ava was so focused on Sara’s lips, what she hasn’t let herself think about ever since they left that yacht. But now, with Sara looking at her  _ like that _ she can do nothing to hinder the images. 

For a few seconds they just stand there, looking at each other, neither daring to make a move. Until Sara takes a step forward and then Sara’s hands are at Ava’s neck and Ava’s arms are around Sara’s waist, pulling her as close as she can and Ava leans down as Sara stands up on her toes and  _ finally _ their lips meet, for the first time for no other reason than them wanting it to happen. No one to convince, no one to put off, just the two of them finally,  _ finally _ giving into their want for each other.

 

For the first time since Ava started sleeping in her bed Sara wakes up to Ava still there. There’s a hand stroking her bare back and Ava’s gloriously naked underneath her.

“Morning,” Sara sleepily says as she presses her lips Ava’s neck.

“Good morning,” Ava says and she sounds as happy as Sara feels.

Ava stops stroking her back and Sara makes a sound of disapproval and Ava’s body shakes a little underneath Sara as she lets out a small laugh.

“We have to get up some point, I’m pretty sure I’m already late.” Despite her words Ava’s hand resumes its movement on Sara’s back.

“Call in sick.”

Ava raises her eyebrow and Sara can’t see it where her head is buried in Ava’s neck but she knows it’s there, how could Ava Sharpe ever lie to her boss about being sick.

Sara puts her forearm on Ava’s chest and uses it to lift herself up enough to press a soft kiss to Ava’s lips.

“Tell them you’ve been kidnapped by a beautiful captain and you’ll be returned sometime next week.” Ava laughs again and Sara wants to hear that sound forever.

“Kidnapped huh?”

“Mm-hmm, I’m sure I’ve got ropes around here somewhere.”

Sara moves to straddle Ava’s hips and puts her hands on Ava’s cheeks, leaning down to kiss her. She swipes her tongue over Ava’s lower lip and Ava immediately parts her lips in response.

“Captain Lance-”

“Not now Gideon.”

“But I feel oblig-” Gideon’s words are interrupted by the doors to her quarters opening. Sara hears an “aha” that can only belong to Zari followed by Ray’s voice.

“Captain, are you okay? We got worried when you never came to eat breakfast.” Ray stops dead in his tracks when he spots the position Sara and Ava are in and Sara turns to look at the door with a growl. “On second thoughts you don’t need to eat breakfast when we’re eating it, you’re a grown up, you can eat whenever you want, we’ll see you later,” Ray says before walking as fast as he can out of the door and far away from the room.

“Oh I’m sure she’ll be eating,” Zari says in between laughing as she follows Ray away from Sara’s room.

“I’m gonna kill them,” Sara as she turns back around to Ava, immediately forgetting any homicidal thoughts as she looks down on Ava’s naked body.

“I did try to warn you,” Gideon says but Sara ignores her in favor of leaning back down to kiss Ava. Ava pulls back before Sara gets a chance to deepen the kiss, her cheeks a very deep red and her eyes still starting at the door.

“You okay?”

“I, uuh,” Ava doesn’t know what to say, she’s never been walked in on in this position before and she’s mortified. How will the Legends ever look at her with respect again.

Sara pulls back a little so she’s straddling Ava’s lap instead of her hips and pulls Ava up into a sitting position. She gently puts a hand on Ava’s jaw and turns her head to look at Sara. Sara’s eyes are filled with worry and Ava immediately melts as she looks into those impossibly blue eyes.

“I should go to work.”

“Can’t, kidnapped by a beautiful captain, remember?” Ava smiles just a little, she wants so badly to give in to Sara but she also can’t get her mind off being walked in on. 

“What if someone else walks by?”

“Gideon, lock the door.”

“I’m afraid Ms. Tomaz destroyed the lock on your door, if you wish I could lock the doors leading to this section of the ship.”

“Do that, oh and let everyone know that if  _ anyone _ interrupts me I’ll strand them in the stone age for a month,” Sara tells Gideon before turning all her attention back to Ava. “See? No one’s gonna interrupt us.”

Ava bites her lip, part of her still wants to run and hide but she lets Sara gently push her back onto the bed.

“Stay,” Sara says before pressing a kiss to the corner of Ava’s mouth. “I promise.” She presses a kiss to Ava’s jaw. “To make it.” Her lips find Ava’s neck next. “Worth.” A kiss is placed on her collarbone. “Your while.” The last kiss is placed between her breasts, before Ava grabs the back of Sara’s head and pulls her back up for a kiss, too lost in the sensation of Sara to remember work or the Legends.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hmu [@wardenroot](https://wardenroot.tumblr.com) on tumblr if you wanna talk


End file.
